Recueil d'OS - Cato x Clove
by Worz
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Romance/Humour. "Ou comment aller au marché de Noël en traînant un poids mort pas du tout coopératif." "Les robes et Clove, ça a toujours été l'amour fou... Ou pas."
1. Le Marché de Noël

_Bonjouuur !_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai installé le sapin avec ma petite soeur (oui on s'y prend tôt je sais mais elle a insisté à mort xD) et ça m'a donné envie de poster ce petit OS tout beau et tout mignon qui parle de Noël. Humour et romance sont au rendez-vous (parce que non, je ne peux pas faire de la guimauve sans y rajouter de l'humour noir :D). Y a aussi Cato et Clove... j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire sur ce couple ^^_

_Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Résumé :<strong> Univers Alternatif. Clove x Cato. PDV Clove. _Ou comment aller au marché de Noël en traînant un poids mort pas du tout coopératif. _Romance/Humour.

.

[OS]

.

.

Des flocons de neige tombaient en masse dans la ville. Et sûrement en dehors aussi après tout personne ne pouvait forcer cette saleté à aller là où on le souhaitait… Quel dommage n'empêche.

– Tu te dépêches ?!

La voix masculine de mon petit-ami retentit dans la maison. Une grimace où se mêlait horreur et dégoût me déforma le visage alors que je descendais lentement – trèèèès lentement… le moins vite possible en fait – les escaliers.

– Cato… T'es sûr que c'est le bon jour pour aller au marché de Noël ? m'assurai-je tout de même.

– Evidemment puisque Noël c'est aujourd'hui ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir deux minutes Clove ?

Il avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase par une pique, ce qui ne me plût, mais alors, pas du tout. J'allais lui en ficher des marchés de Noël quand il faisait _au moins_ -30° dehors ! Ça devrait être interdit de sortir par ce temps…

– Ouais, ouais, mais même ! Que ferais-tu si je mourais congelée hein ? grognai-je.

Muhahah ! J'avais trouvé l'argument imparable, c'était impossible qu'il trouve réponse à ça ! J'étais la meilleure, la plus forte, la plus be….

– Comme si avec les dix épaisseurs que tu mets tu courais le moindre risque… ricana-t-il.

Je rougis, autant de colère que de honte… mais non ! C'était juste de la colère. Il racontait n'importe quoi, je ne mettais pas autant de vêtements que ça…

Des sous-vêtements (oui mais ça… c'était normal quoi), un maillot de corps, un petit tee-shirt, euh un deuxième pour plus de sûreté… Hum, et un gilet sans oublier mon gros pull d'hiver par dessus. Ensuite un petit manteau tout fin qui ne laissait pas passer le vent, une grosse écharpe, et mon manteau en fourrure pour bien finir le tout.

Ce qui me faisait un total de…

– Neuf épaisseurs ! m'exclamai-je, triomphante.

Cato me regarda comme si j'étais folle avant de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

– T'es tarée Clove…

– Non ! répliquai-je immédiatement, piquée au vif. J'avais raison et toi tort, nuance.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin dehors – mais selon le point de vue de Cato hein, pour moi c'était plus « malheureusement » qu' « enfin » –.

Mon chéri – c'est Noël donc je l'appelle comme je veux nan mais oh ! – m'emmena directement dans un dédale de rue, puis s'arrêta soudainement devant un petit magasin tout mignon et hyper éclairé.

– Quoi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait alors que le marché n'était absolument pas en vu… ou alors j'avais besoins de lunette.

– Lèves la tête, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, mais plus par automatisme et curiosité qu'envie.

Je vis du gui.

– Oh… murmurai-je.

Sans se départir de son sourire en coin, Cato m'attrapa les hanches et m'embrassa. Lentement et passionnément, comme j'aimais. J'avais l'impression de me sentir spéciale quand il faisait ça.

– Hé ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, rompant le baiser. C'est nul, avec toutes tes fringues, je ne peux même pas passer ma main sous ton tee-shirt !

J'éclatai de rire.

– Joyeux Noël Cato !

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Beuuurk, de la guimauve comme je déteste à la fin xD Je peux toujours me consoler en disant que l'esprit de Noël m'a frappé...<em>

_Biz,_

_Worz._


	2. Les regards ne tuent pas

_Yo !_

_Hum, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas donné de nouvelles... Bah j'étais occupée hein ! xD_

_J'ai transformé "Le marché de Noël" en un recueil sur du Cato x Clove... Comme ça je peux mettre tous mes petits écrits sur eux là ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça m'aide beaucouuuup ! :P_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Cato sifflait doucement, un léger sourire sur le visage. Personne ne pouvait le nier, il était beau, là, les cheveux dans le vent, des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers. Et bien sûr, il était habillé en costard, évidemment c'était Cato, donc un costard tout froissé et ouvert.<p>

Mais il était beau comme ça.

Clove s'approcha, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance.

– Bonjour.

Le blond s'arrêta net et la détailla des pieds à la tête, sans gêne.

– Clove… Toujours aussi mal habillée. T'aurais pu faire un effort, au moins pour aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il.

La brune était en jean et pull, mais Clove ne voulait _absolument pas_ mettre une robe. Même aujourd'hui.

– Pff, t'façon tu t'en fous. Toi t'es 'bien' habillé.

– Ouais mais tu seras ma partenaire… Et en plus tu vas faire honte à notre District.

– Rien à taper.

Sur ce, Clove s'éloigna, indifférente au regard froid de son futur coéquipier. Mais Cato la rattrapa et la tira chez lui. La brune ne protesta pas, se contentant de grogner et de tirer sur son bras de temps en temps la poigne du blond étant très forte.

Arrivés chez lui, ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

Cato rentra dans la chambre de sa mère, et ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec une robe rouge dans les bras.

– Mets ça.

Une phrase très calme en apparence, mais c'était clairement un ordre.

–Non.

La réponse de Clove fit froncer les sourcils de Cato, il expira lentement et lui répéta de s'habiller. Après dix minutes de bataille verbale ponctuée des meilleurs jurons de leur répertoire, le jeune homme perdit son calme et colla une gifle à sa partenaire.

– Bon, maintenant tu te la ferme et tu t'habilles ! siffla-t-il. Tu me remercieras plus tard pour ne pas t'avoir foutu la honte à _notre_ Moisson.

Clove mit sa main sur sa joue rouge alors qu'une grimace, due à la douleur, lui déforma son visage. Jugeant Cato à bout, elle obtempéra. (Dans une salle de bain bien sûr !)

.

.

Effectivement, une fois aux côtés de l'hôtesse de son District, Clove était bien contente de ne pas avoir une apparence négligée. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne remercia Cato.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, jusqu'au moment où il fit une allusion dessus, dans l'arène. Hé bien ! Il avait faillit perdre la vie ce jour là. _Heureusement que les regards ne tuaient pas._


End file.
